


Talk To Me

by RamiMalekTrash



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Insecurities, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Eugene, bareback, because fuck you all this man is such a bottom, bottom merriell, bottom rights merriell, my ao3 comeback, ooohh boy, power bottom merriell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamiMalekTrash/pseuds/RamiMalekTrash
Summary: Everyone thinks Merriell Shelton is confident in bed. spoiler alert he's really not and needs a little push from his boyfriend Eugene Sledge. This is filthy. you're welcome.Bottom!snaf for the win.





	Talk To Me

Everyone always assumed that Merriell Shelton was confident in the bedroom. That he was something like an incubus. Dauntless, seductive and racy; a complete animal really. And he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself for that. He was always the first to turn a completely innocent sentence into something so obscene and sexual and he held himself as if anyone, male or female, would be crazy to not want to take him for a spin, so to speak. He also just kind of had that look to him, not that that was any fault of his own. Hence the reason why everyone assumes Merriell’s sex life was nothing short of intense confidence and seductiveness.  
These presumptions about Shelton only resulted in more and more confusion for Eugene. Since they’d been dating, many of their mutual friends, or prying drunk strangers at parties, would ask him questions. Anything regarding his and Merriell’s sex life. Vulgar questions that made the tips of his ears turn red and high blush to spread across his cheekbones. _Hey Gene, is Merriell as intense in the bedroom as he is anywhere else? Hey Gene, what’s the kinkiest thing you and Shelton get up to? Leavin’ so soon Gene? Shelton that impatient he can’t wait another hour to jump your bones or what?_ He’d always just shake his head, tell the person to fuck off and walk away. If said boyfriend was accompanying him, Shelton would respond with a sly comment. Something along the lines of _Well wouldn’t you like ta know? _

  
In reality, their sex life was....normal. It was adequate. It was your classic vanilla, whisper sweet nothings and cling to each other in the throes of passion kind of sex. It was wonderful, and Eugene definitely wasn’t complaining about it. But something felt like it didn’t quite add up. There was an itch in the back of Eugene's mind that bugged at him. He knew he was good in bed, Merriell had told him that much, but he felt like the reactions he was getting from the other boy didn’t quite add up. He felt like Shelton was holding something back.

  
So Eugene became more observant during sex. Or tried to at least, it was hard to stay focused when Merriell was so tight and hot around him. One thing he noticed was the amount of time Merriell would bite anything, his lip, his knuckles, the pillow, the bed sheets or even Eugene himself to keep his noises at bay. And once Eugene noticed that he noticed just how much the other was holding back. Merriell was such an expressive person, always loud and if Eugene didn’t love him so much, he’d even use the word obnoxious. It didn’t translate as to why he would try so hard to be as quiet as possible during sex. Eugene wanted Merriell to not feel like he hand to hold back, anything.

  
It was clear Merriell was feeling particularly frisky, his hands kept trailing under Eugene’s shirt, his lips practically attached to his neck and jaw, clearly trying to persuade his boyfriend into giving him what he needed. He was emitting small hums against his skin and all Eugene can think about is how beautiful he’d sound if he let go of everything he was holding back. And maybe that’s why he breaks.

  
“Why do you hold back?” The question leaves his lips before he could stop it.

  
Merriell pulls away, a genuine confused look on his face, “What’re you talkin’ ‘bout, Gene?”

  
Eugene chews on his lips nervously, he knows it’s out there now. Merriell has stopped squirming against him and is looking at him like he sprouted a second head. He sighs, face already burning at what he knows is going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

  
“When we...y’know.” he huffs in frustration, he was an adult dammit, he should be able to have a conversation with his boyfriend about their sex life without getting flustered, “When we have sex, why do you hold back your...noises?” He finishes lamely.

  
Understanding blossoms across Merriell’s face almost as fast as the dark blush does. His whole body freezes and he immediately looks away. “Didn’t know ya noticed.” He says quietly, pulling his whole body away to sit on the couch behind him.

  
Immediately missing the warmth of his boyfriend, Eugene follows him, quick to grasp his hand and continue the conversation before Merriell completely shuts himself away.

  
“Is it me?” Eugene asks, “Am I doing somethin’ that makes you... I don’t know, uncomfortable?” He pauses, but when all Merriell does is look at him shyly he continues, “What can I do? I just- I want you to be comfortable and feel like you don’t have to hold back.”

  
“It’s nothing you’re doin',” Merriell assures him quietly, and he looks so unlike himself, so unlike the picture everyone paints of him.

  
“Mer,” Eugene says softly, “Talk to me.” he encourages softly.

  
Merriell chews on his lip softly before he sighs, defeated, “With my past partners,” Eugene tries to control the surge of jealous that wafts through him. _That was before you_, he reminds himself. Merriell stutters before he buries his head in his hands.

  
“God, Gene, this is embarrassing.” He whines.

  
Eugene squeezes his hand and brings one of his own to lift Merriell’s chin up so he can look into his eyes, “Merriell, it’s me.” he reminds him, “There’s nothing you could say or do that would turn me away.”

  
Merriell nods and takes another breath, pulling his hand away from Eugene's to fiddle with a loose fabric in the couch, “Look, okay.” he starts, “With past guys, I have always been a little more vocal.” He confesses, hesitating a bit before continuing, “and they may have been assholes about it. Teasin’ me and shit about how loud I was.” he cringes at ‘loud’, “So now I jus’- I don’t know Gene, I’ve jus’ learned to hold back.”

  
Eugene sits in silence for a second. He’s a little dumbfounded. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want Merriell to be vocal? The small noises Eugene gets on the regular gets him hot enough, he can’t imagine what it’ll be like if he can get his boy to be loud for him.

  
“Baby,” He hardly ever called him baby, usually saved for intimate moments, “Do you have any idea how badly I want to hear you let yourself go?” he asks softly, placing a hand on the other man's thigh.

  
Merriell raises his eyebrow in response, still chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Eugene smiles at him, bringing a thumb up to pull his lip away from his teeth, “I’m sorry those guys made you feel like you have to hide from me,” he continues, leaning in to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, “but you know,” another kiss, Merriell lets out a soft exhale, “you can be as loud as you want,” Eugene sucks a soft mark into the side of his neck, “And I would love it.”

  
A whine escapes Merriell’s lips and Eugene practically moans against the other man's skin, “that’s it baby.” he encourages before standing and pulling the other man up and against his body quickly, “What’d you say we move this party to the bedroom?”

  
Merriell could only nod and let himself be pulled down the hall.

  
Once Eugene had Merriell only his bed and removed most of his clothes, things proceeded as normal. He’s got the other man spread out on the sheets, clad only in a pair of boxers that are doing a terrible job of concealing his erection. He’s already panting, eager for Eugene’s next mood yet also nervous about his intentions.  
Eugene crawls onto the bed, lowering himself on top of his boyfriend so that every inch of them fit together like a puzzle. His legs slid in between Merriell’s, their hips and chest pressed together snugly. His hands bury themselves in Merriell’s coarse curls, tugging his head up gently to press a slow kiss to his lips. Their tongues move against one another in a slow, wet slide that leaves them panting. Merriell’s hands gripped Eugene’s hips tightly, holding them against his own and relishing in the drag of their hard cocks through thin fabric which every shift of their bodies.

  
Eugene could tell he was getting impatient, the hips beneath his own beginning to buck up in search of more friction. But he was determined to drag this out. He was going to make this last even if it fucking killed him. He needed to hear his boy moan and cry out for him, and his plan was to achieve that through merciless teasing. He chuckles darkly when he felt blunt fingernails digging into his hips, urging him to move faster.

  
“What?” he asks, moving down to kiss at the sensitive spot beneath his ear, “What do you want? Want me to go faster? Move this along?”   
His words pull a low whine from Merriell, he watches as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth on instinct. Eugene tuts at him disapprovingly.  
“Here’s how it’s gonna work tonight.” he starts, continuing his assault to the long line of throat beneath him, “If you want something, you ask for it.” A bit to his neck, “If you like something, you tell me.” A long lick across skin, “And for the love of God, don’t hold back.” He finishes his instructions with a tug to an earlobe, sucking it into his mouth sensually, “Does that sound good to you?”

  
Merriell nods and Eugene shoots him a disapproving look, finally pulling a breathy word from the already kiss bruised lips.

  
_“Yes.”_

  
Eugene hums, pleased, “Good.” Merriell glows under the praise, “Now tell me, baby, what do you want?” As he waits for the answer, his lips continue to suck marks into the tanned skin beneath him.

  
“Fuck me?” came the quiet response.

  
“Is that a question?” Eugene wasn’t fucking around.

  
Merriell whines, only glaring up at his boyfriend a little before trying again, “I want you to fuck me.”

  
“Yeah?” Eugene breathes, already ridiculously turned on by what he’s hearing, “Just wanna cut straight to it?” he teases, moving slowly down the body beneath him, “Don’t want me to play with these first?” He nips softly on his right nipple, enjoying the whimper that falls from his lips before he moves to the other, “Always so sensitive here, Mer.”

  
Merriell’s eyes slide open, looking down at his boyfriend, hazy with want and need, “Wouldn’t complain if ya wanted to.” he quips and Eugene takes it as a good sign that he’s sounding more like himself.

  
Eugene spends a minute there, nipping, sucking and licking at the two nubs on the tanned chest before him, revelling in the small gasps and hums he gets in return before he continues to move down.

  
“Maybe I can spend some time down here..” He trails off, running his hands up Merriell’s legs, under the fabric of his boxers to grasp at his ass cheeks, sucking at his cock through the soft material.

  
A gasp is ripped from Merriell’s throat, “Yea,” he breathes, his hips thrusting against the warm heat of Eugene’s mouth. He watches through a half-lidded gaze as Eugene takes the waistband between his teeth, dragging them down his thighs with little help from his hands. Jesus, this boy would be the death of him.   
Eugene can’t help but admire the way Merriell’s cock springs from the confines, standing proud against the taut muscles of his stomach. His mouth waters at the mere sight of it and he wants. But he needs to hear his boy ask for it first.

  
“Tell me.” he reminds him, hands running over his thighs and hip bones while he waits patiently.  
“Gene-” Merriell protests weakly, blush sitting high on his cheekbones. He sighs, clenching his eyes shut and twisting his fists into the bedsheet, “Please suck ma’ cock.”

  
It’s quiet, but it’s all Eugene needs before he’s taking the length of it down his throat in one easy movement. The action leaves Merriell gasping for breath, grasping at the thin strands of Eugene’s hair.

  
“Fuck,” he moans wantonly and Eugene feels his heart sore as well as he does a shot of arousal down his spine. This is what he wanted. His boy is moaning openly, hips rolling steadily into the hot, wet sensation of his mouth. He uses the hand planted in the redhead's hair to control to pace, guiding Eugene into slow, sensual head-bobbing motions.

  
Eugene doesn’t let this continue too long, knowing his boyfriend well enough to know the telltale signs of his orgasm; an arching back, a dropped jaw and a frown of pleasurable concentration on his face. When he pulls off the whine that escapes the other man’s throat is beautiful; high, breathy and needy.

  
“Please..” he begs weakly, “wanna cum.”

  
“I know baby,” Eugene comforts, running his hands up Merriell’s tense thighs soothingly, “But I’m nowhere near finished with you yet.”

  
In one smooth motion, he pushes the other man's legs to his shoulders, giving him access to the tight entrance there. Merriell’s breath hitches in anticipation, hands moving to hold his own legs against his chest so Eugene can spread his cheeks and place a long, wet lick against his entrance.

  
“Oh my god,” Merriell moans, Eugene's tongue is swirling and dipping shallowly into him, leading him into a state of euphoria. Rimming isn’t something they do often, saved mostly for special occasions, but it’s one of Merriell’s favourite activities to do with his boyfriend, “God, ‘Genie, your _tongue_,” he groans, head falling back onto the pillow in pleasure.

  
Eugene hums, flexing the muscle further into Merriell’s body and relishing in the obscene moan it tears from his throat. The noise sends a pulse of arousal through him, causing his hips to grind against the bedsheets, desperate for any friction. Somewhere in the haze of warm wetness and absolute pleasure, Eugene had managed to grab the lube, and begin to work his fingers into the tight muscle, when exactly, Merriell isn’t sure but how can he complain when two fingers press and rub against that magical spot inside him. Eugene is scissoring his fingers, slipping his tongue in between the spaces and Merriell is going absolutely crazy. Whimpers and whines leaving his lips with no abandon, flush is hot on his cheeks and down his chest but he can’t drive himself to be embarrassed when it feels so damn good.

  
“‘Gene,” he pants, “If you don’t hurry up an’ fuck me, I swear to god, I’m gonna do it myself.” His cock is so hard it hurts, twitching and throbbing against his stomach with every pump of Eugene’s fingers, with every swipe of his tongue.

  
Eugene huffs a laugh, placing a kiss on his inner thigh and withdrawing his fingers, “As much as I’d love to see that..” He trails off, letting himself be pulled up for a deep, dirty kiss. It’s desperate and all-consuming, conveying how badly Merriell needs him.

  
Merriell pants in anticipation, pulling Eugene’s hips in between his spread legs, breathily begging into his ear relentlessly, impatiently, “Need you inside me, Gene. Please,” he breathes, nails raking down the pale skin of Eugene’s ribs, “God, I need it _bad_.”

  
Eugene never could deny him anything. Not wanting to make the other man wait longer, he quickly strips himself of his boxers and coats his erection in lube as quickly as he can with shaky hands. Merriell tangles his hands into Eugene’s hair, tugging him down into an urgent kiss as Eugene positions himself at his entrance and slowly begins to sink into the tight heat.

  
Merriell moans desperately into Eugene's mouth, hips already rolling against the intrusion.

  
“Does it hurt?” Eugene asks breathlessly, checking in as he always does.

  
Merriell shakes his head quickly, eyes fluttering open, “Feels so fuckin’ good”

  
Eugene kisses him against, breathlessly and lovingly, marvelling at the masterpiece beneath him. Merriell’s entire body quivers in pleasure, a wetness at the corner of his eyes, legs locked tightly around Eugene’s hips, his breathing coming out in harsh pants and nails digging into pale shoulders. He only gets a second to do so before Mer begins to whine, staring up at him with big pleading eyes.

  
“Fuck me,” he begs.

  
Eugene’s thrusts start out slow. Deep, long strokes that have Merriell clinging to his arms, moaning with each drag against his walls. Merriell rolls his hips wantonly, effectively meeting each of Eugene’s thrusts. However, it’s not long before his thrusts pick up speed, punching gasps from Merriell’s lips with each snap of his hips. Words tumble from their lips and it’s easily the filthiest fucking they’ve had.

  
“Fuck, Eugene,” Mer moans, “God, yes, _fuck_, just like tha-ohh..” Each thrust has a new swear falling from his kiss bruised lips.

  
“Like it when I fuck you like this?” Gene asks breathlessly, not really expecting an answer but moaning excitedly when he gets one.

  
“God yes,” Merriell groans in reply, “So good, so good, so fucking good..” he chants it, over and over, breathlessly and encouraging in Eugene’s ear, “Wanna..” he starts, eyes finding Gene’s again, tapping his hip urgently, “Wanna ride you.”

  
And there’s no way in hell Eugene’s gonna say no to that. Without pulling out, he rolls them over, pulling Merriell’s small frame on top of him. The movement causes the head of Eugene cock to pressed directly onto Merriell’s prostate, pulling a loud curse from his lips and full-body shudder before he’s moving. He bypasses the slow body rolls that usually come with riding Gene, opting to start bouncing immediately, chasing his orgasm. Eugene grips his hips hard, fingers digging into the prominent bone there and no doubt leaving bruises in their wake.

  
“God, Merriell,” he groans, eyes roaming up the body in his lap, admiring the hard muscles and tanned skin, “You’re so good for me, sound so beautiful.”

  
Merriell whines, jaw-dropping as he feels relief creeping up on him. He grabs one of Eugene’s hands, dragging it to his leaking arousal, so far untouched.

“Please,” he keens, “‘m so close. Wanna cum.”

  
Eugene complies, wrapping his hand around Merriell’s cock and pumping it steadily. He’s close himself, but determined to get the cajun off first, “You’ve been so good for me,” he praises, twisting his wrist around the head and adjusting the angle of his thrusts, drawing a gasp from the other man, “Such a good boy, c’mon baby. Come for me, you deserve it.”

  
A sob escapes Merriell’s lips, a desperate and needy sound, his head rolls back, hands laid out flat on Eugene’s chest to support himself as he ruts urgently against the cock in his ass. Eugene’s cock is hitting his prostate with each thrust, his thumb rubbing against the sensitive underside of his head and he knows it’s the end.

  
“Fuck,” he gasps, “_fuckfuckfuck_ Gene, m’-” A cry of relief interrupts his sentence as his orgasm rips through him, spurting cum up both their chests and stomachs. He feels it all the way from the tips of his toes to his fingers that dig into the skin beneath him. Eugene follows just after him, releasing into the tightening muscles with a low groan.

  
They cling to each other, bodies undulating against each other slow and sensually as they ride out their orgasms. Low whines escape Merriell’s lips as the aftershocks rack his body, leaning down to kiss Eugene through his own. They’re covered in sweat, skin sticking together uncomfortably as they lay panting.

  
“Mer,” Eugene says softy after a few minutes, tapping his hip, “y’gotta move.” Merriell whines in protest, burying his face into the side of his neck, Eugene laughs, “C’mon, you’re heavy.” 

  
Merriell huffs, reluctantly pulling himself off his boyfriend, wincing slightly in the process, “Rude.” he mumbles, laying beside Eugene and cuddling up to his side, “wanted you ta stay inside me.” he says softly, eyes tired as they look up at him, a low glimmer of want still in them, “m’ definitely down for round two if you are.” he says, despite a yawn forcing its way out.

  
Eugene feels his cock twitch pitifully at that, but it’s far too soon for him to get it up again (he’s not 17 anymore, Jesus) and Merriell is half falling asleep against him.

  
“You’re incredible,” he mumbles softly, placing a kiss on Merriell’s temple.

  
Merriell just hums, a happy and sated smile on his face and Eugene’s never been so happy to clean up their mess solo before, knowing his boy is never going to hide his noises again unless absolutely needed.


End file.
